


Many Faces, Many Names

by SailorOtaku26



Series: Tales of berseria FMA au (I swear I'll think of a better name soon) [2]
Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Also Bienfu and grim are human in this au, Backstory, FMA AU, Gen, Grim tries her best, What do au Celica and au Magilou have in common???? Hmmmm, families are complicated, kind of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorOtaku26/pseuds/SailorOtaku26
Summary: One night Eleanor asks Magilou how she met Grim and Bienfu. Things do not go the way they were planned.***Sequel with Velvet will be up soon.





	Many Faces, Many Names

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are spelling mistakes I don't proofread.

“I've always been curious, how did you first meet Magilou?” Eleanor asks, during a peaceful night on the deck of the Van Eltia.

“Miss Magilou was-” Bienfu begins.

“Hey, Fuschie Cass, don't say anything you'll regret!” I shout at Bienfu from the hammock I'm resting in.

“Maybe I should handle this,” Grim says, turning to me with a look as if to ask permission. I shake my hands and mutter whatever.

“It would have been what… 10 years ago, just before the civil war began,” Grim says. In my hammock, I nod.

“I'd travelled from Southgand to meet up with my family for a gathering in the capital. It would be the last time we could all meet like that. The day I was supposed to return home, Bienfu had persuaded me to visit the market with him and as we walked around I noticed in an alley, a young girl. Of course, there will always be homeless people in Loegres but something about this girl called out to me,” Grim pauses and looks over at me again.

“Keep going, Grim. I really don't care,” I say to the older woman.

“As I was saying, I saw Magilou in an alley. I tried to walk away but couldn't. Even though now I know Magilou isn't a small child, back then I felt so terrible that someone like that had been abandoned.”

_You are not Magillanica. You are just an envious abomination with my daughter’s face._

“I wasn't abandoned, I abandoned _him_ ,” I clench my teeth and try not to explode.

The air on the deck becomes tense and the conversation goes silent. It feels like forever until I say something.

“I'm going to bed,” I sigh, swinging my legs over the edge of the hammock and picking up my pile of books before walking off.

“I'm sorry, Grimoirh. I shouldn't have brought the topic up,” Eleanor whispers once she thinks I'm out of earshot.

“No, this was a good exercise for her,” Grim says. From my hiding place, I strain my ears to hear the conversation.

“Exercise?” Eleanor asks.

“Magilou has trouble with… she doesn't know how to trust people. From what Bienfu and I gathered, her childhood was rather difficult. We've known Magilou for years and there are still things she refuses to tell us. Since joining up with you and the others I've tried to get her to open up more,” Grim explains.

“We shouldn't be talking about Miss Magilou behind her back, Grim,” Bienfu says, breaking his silence. Surprisingly, Fuschie Cass has my back.

“He's right, it's not an appropriate topic. And it's late, we should all head off to bed as well,” Grim says.

“Well, goodnight, Bienfu, Grimoirh, I'm going to stay up for a bit,” Eleanor says.

I can hear the sound of them packing up then footsteps heading my way. And quickly. Shit!

I run back to the women’s cabin. When I open the door, Velvet is the only one there. A small candle flickers next to her bed.

“I’ve been asleep the whole time, okay?” I whisper at in her direction before vaulting into my bed. I pray that the darkness of the room hides my emotional face.

“Sure,” she says, shrugging her shoulders.

Just as Velvet finishes speaking, Grim opens the door and walks in.

“Magilou just got to sleep. I wouldn't want to wake her,” Is the last thing I hear before falling into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading! 
> 
> Also there's a hint about Magilou's true identity hidden in this fic. This is an fma au after all. Please comment if you think you know what it is ;)


End file.
